


The Cocks of Zababa

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2020 [6]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Futanari, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Kirika gets confronted with her dearest friend's newest obsession - Cock.
Relationships: Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe
Series: January Batch 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667422
Kudos: 10





	The Cocks of Zababa

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

"S-Shirabe?"  
  
A timid voice left a young blonde girl's lips, fear covering her face. Who could blame her, considering what she was looking at? It was frankly terrifying, and a girl like her should never come face to face with something like that.  
  
"Yes, Kirika?" Her black-haired friend replied as she stepped closer, putting one of her gloved hands on her soft face, rubbing away at her cheek affectionately. All the while smiling like nothing was wrong. Nothing in the slightest.  
  
"Why'd you tie me up, dess?" Kirika asked, sweating all over as she looked at her practically naked body, only covered by a series of thin ropes that practically dug into her skin. Normally, it wouldn't be too bad, but it was strategically arranged in such a fashion that it managed to dig into her curves so she'd feel hotter by the second. It was too much for her to bear, and she could already feel her nipples tingling, waiting for her to cum prematurely.  
  
Shirabe giggled in return as she pointed down towards something abnormal between her thighs, something that was growing harder as the seconds ticked by. "I thought I wanted to try out this thing that the Doctor's given me. It made me feel all nice at night, and this nice lady started whispering into my ear about how good this would feel. You know, you should try it out too, Kirika. I'm sure you'd love one of these..."   
  
The usually softspoken and quiet Tsukuyomi Shirabe was just standing there, flaunting her newly grown cock. As if there was nothing wrong with it. As if there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary about any of this. it was completely normal to tie up your best friend and just talk about how great rods were. It was totally normal!  
  
"I-I don't think I want any of that, Shirabe! You're thinking weird because of the drugs that the weird doctor's been giving you, dess!" Kirika cried out in protest, feeling the shivers run down her body. Normally, she'd be the one to make people fear her, but this time it was Akatsuki Kirika's time to be on the receiving end...  
  
Though her pleas did nothing to deter her friend. She was going to get her fun one way or another, regardless if the young blonde went along with it or not. All she needed to do, was hold a little syringe close to her neck as if she was about to administer a dosage of LiNKER...  
  
As soon as she pressed the button on the end of the high-tech syringe, the blonde girl's eyes shot open. She could feel a surge of energy rushing through her body, like if she was trying to synchronize with her Relic and transform... but instead, all of that energy rushed down to one of her most sensitive spots. her lower lips, the ones that lead into a girl's most precious area. The place she never would've touched herself, and never would ever again...  
  
"W-What's going on, dess!?" Poor Kirika screamed as she felt the energies suddenly pressurize in her crotch, causing an untold amount of pleasure to rush through her at that very same moment. She could feel her arousal heightening in seconds, all thanks to the sensation down there. It was building, slowly but surely growing until the point where she couldn't do anything but just let it happen.  
  
In that split second where she gave in, a cock suddenly burst forth, replacing her lips as she was transformed from a female to a shemale in a mere moment! And just in time too, as she was rather rudely pushed across the edge of pleasure by the way it erupted forth. The blonde let out a louder scream, not yet deprived of the air in her lungs as the cum squirted out of her brand new tip, making quite the impressive puddle of salty secrete on the floor...  
  
"Kirika, you've made a mess. How are you going to deal with that?" Shirabe asked, a little devilish tint to her voice as she grabbed ahold of her friend's brand new cock. "How are you going to deal with the mess you've made with your wonderful new cock?" She asked once more, giggling as she rubbed her fingers along the side of the shaft...  
  
The poor girl didn't have a chance to answer, feeling the arousal spiking its way through her body faster and faster. It was too much for her to bear. Not only was she still practically unable to move, but the ropes were also rubbing up against her brand new asset! She could feel them digging into her sensitive tool, it was far too much for her to handle. So naturally, she was forced to answer by cumming yet again, while she tried to catch her breath. It was pathetic to see her just letting loose like a wild bitch in heat, while she was tuckered out up above.  
  
Her black-haired dominant friend shook her head disapprovingly as she adjusted her gloves ever slightly. "Very well, since you'll continue to make a mess, I'll just have to punish you for making one. After all, girls don't make messes like these." The cock-obsessed girl muttered as she took a seat on the bed that Kirika was laying on, licking her lips as she circled around her blonde friend until she was right behind her...  
  
Before slamming her own cock straight up that supple young butt of hers, making the poor girl scream as her pillar erupted once more, letting more of that sweet and fresh salty goodness dribble its way onto the floor and the mattress below. "That's the spirit. Just keep on screaming. Let all of that wonderful pleasure claim you until you're thinking about nothing else than cock... Cock, and how you can please your own as much as possible..."  
  
"I-I don't... I don't want this! Please! Please stop, dess!" The more childish of the two cried out, trying to make a plea to make her friend stop. But it didn't work. None of it worked. Her friend just continued to ram away without a care in the world. She could feel her cheeks physically grow redder from how fast and how hard she was going, it was far too much...  
  
Shirabe kept on going, her lips wavering as she moved her hips with the intensity of a jackhammer. She couldn't stop at this point, whether she wanted to or not. It all felt so wonderful, sheathing her cock inside of her beloved friend's butt. Ever since they had met one another for the first time, she knew that she harbored some sort of feelings for her... And now she got to embrace those feelings, even if the circumstances were quite out there. Of course, she'd go as hard as she possibly could go, because it was a symbol of her love for the blonde.  
  
Kirika knew that. She knew that her friend was doing all of this because she loved her. She just didn't understand why she had to tie her up, or why she had to grow a cock, or why any of it felt good. But, she did know that she loved the black-haired girl named Tsukuyomi Shirabe. If it meant that she was going to have a cock from this point forward and that she was going to devote all of her thinking just to deal with it... And that girl would be by her side, at all times? Then it would all be worth it.  
  
As the young girl being railed slowly let her resistance slip, she felt another pressure building down below. It was the same kind of pressure that had made her grow a cock, so why... why'd it come back? She couldn't grow a second one, there had to be a reason for it all.   
  
Indeed there was. As soon as she felt her orgasm building one more time, something clicked inside of her head. Something that she should've realized a long time ago. And it was all thanks to that cock between her legs, squirting out its juices with wild abandon, that she now knew what to do. It was also thanks to Shirabe. If not for her, she wouldn't have this thing in the first place, and she wouldn't have realized how much she loved her...  
  
Speaking of that black-haired girl with the third leg between her thighs, she let out her own orgasm not long afterward, filling up her beloved with a bunch of hot and sticky goo, not that it was going to do anything inside of that tight hole of hers. No, she was just happy to have orgasmed inside of somewhere so great...  
  
As she pulled out, Shirabe noticed a glint in her friend's eye. A glint that she had seen in the mirror ever since she had grown this thing between her legs. "So you've noticed it too, Kirika? You know what we have to do now, right?" She asked, taking on a slightly more mature voice compared to normal.  
  
"Of course. We have to show Maria how good it feels..." Kirika's vocal tic was gone, and she didn't seem to be bothered by the ropes at all. If anything, it just made her harder... and in a good way. All of this cock stuff was just a diversion, something that would make them realize the truth. Even if they acknowledged that cock was a part of said truth...  
  
Both of the girls grinned as they leaned close, both of their tips rubbing up against each other as they kissed, leaving a small trail of saliva between their mouths as they spoke in unison...  
  
"How it feels to be Finé..."


End file.
